


In Sync

by eternalAnomaly, little_rogue_wxlf



Series: The Synced Series [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Altair - Freeform, Angst, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassins, Bilingual, College AU, Desmond Miles - Freeform, F/M, Female original character - Freeform, Jacob Frye - Freeform, Kidnapping, London, Multipule Authors, Pieces of Eden, Romance, Russian, Series, Templars, The Animus (Assassin's Creed), The Brotherhood - Freeform, The Frye Twins, The Rooks - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, Warren Vidic - Freeform, ezio - Freeform, fightings, lots of fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalAnomaly/pseuds/eternalAnomaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_rogue_wxlf/pseuds/little_rogue_wxlf
Summary: “Welcome, Skylar Wolfe, to Abstergo Labs,” the man in the black suit smiled. It wasn’t a friendly smile, more of an intimidating one. “We have been watching you for some time Miss Wolfe, and you have been specifically chosen as the perfect candidate.”





	1. Chapter One

May 23, America  
I was kidnapped. Or dead. Or possibly both.

Chapter One

Skylar didn’t remember a thing. The last thing that she could remember was leaving the house and going for a jog, and now she has found herself in a stark white room with a mirrored glass wall. Sitting up, groggy and dizzy, on a bed that someone so graciously put her on, she takes her time to look around the room. It took her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the bright light, and the coloring...or lack of, didn’t help. Once her eyes did adjust, Skylar noticed that besides the bed she was laying on, there is a plain white sink and a porcelain toilet that looks too clean and too cold. When her head didn't feel as dizzy she slowly pushed herself up off the bed.... cot. But immediately as weight was put on her legs she stumbled and grabbed the wall for support. What did they do, drug her? Carefully and slowly, with the aid of the wall, Skylar made her way over to the mirrored glass wall. Her reflection staring back at her looked clean. Almost perfect. Her hair was down in its loose dark auburn waves, her clothes had been changed into white loose-fitting cotton. She shudders at the thought of a random person changing her clothes. The only thing they left was her dog tags, a birthday present from her late father four years ago. Skylar tilted her head a bit in curiosity and started to reach out to touch the glass. But a beeping and sound of a sliding door caught her attention. She whirls around just in time to see two older men walk into the room through an opening in the wall that hadn't been there earlier, making a mental note of that. She took time to look at the men as they approached her. One was wearing a dark colored suit while the other wore all white that matched the sterile, colorless walls. Skylar took a step backward, her petite form hitting the mirrored wall. Her green-grey eyes widening. Frozen in place.

“Welcome, Skylar Wolfe, to Abstergo Labs,” the man in the black suit smiled. It wasn’t a friendly smile, more of an intimidating one. “We have been watching you for some time Miss Wolfe, and you have been specifically chosen as the perfect candidate.”

Skylar scrunches her brows in a bit of confusion, distrust, and curiosity. “Perfect candidate for what?” She asks, her voice slightly hoarse from not using it for so long. She reaches up to massage her throat.

“We here at Abstergo Labs use technology that allows people to go back and relive their ancestors' memories.” he pauses, looking back at the older man who has remained silent. He receives a nod of approval. “We wish to accurately know the history of the world and, with this machine, we can send your mind back in time to relive history. We believe that our DNA holds and stores memories of our ancestors.” He pauses once more, looking for some sort of reaction from Skylar. Getting an almost non-existent one, he continues. “With this device, which we call the Animus, we send the perfect candidates in to find a piece of Eden. There is a group called the Assassins who are looking for world domination and can obtain that with the pieces of Eden. We wish to stop them, by finding and locking the pieces away.” He finishes the short explanation.

Skylar stays quiet for a moment, pondering this. Somewhere deep inside of her screamed distrust, not to go with them. Small red flags going off in her head, but if the Assassins are planning to corrupt the world then...

“Why me?” She speaks up after some time, more so directing this at the scientist for he had been watching her every movement ever since they both stepped inside the cubicle.

“Let’s take a walk.” The man in the suit suggests. Skylar offers a small smile and follows the two men out the door. They passed other cubicles, but Skylar couldn’t see into them. However, she could hear people inside of them. As they walked the trio passed other rooms that branched off to other parts of the building, where other candidates stood in the doorways and stared at her. Their eyes bore into her soul, or so it felt like they were. It made her uneasy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something felt wrong, but she pushed the feeling aside. 

“We believe that your DNA stores memories from one of the first Female Assassins, a direct descendent from Nera Rahal who lived in the middle east during 1164-1228,” he says as they continue to walk. Skylar took a few fast-paced steps to come to walk directly beside him, fixated on the topic. The older man smiles down at her, almost like a fatherly smile or a smile that an uncle would give his niece. “We would like to send you back to gain information. To relive history through your ancestors and help us find these pieces of Eden. Do you accept?” He was hopeful that she would because he didn’t necessarily want to have to force her into the Animus being so young. The youngest they’re ever put in the device. It is a risk he's willing to take to track down the Sword of Eden.

Skylar kept pace with the taller man, thinking it all over. It sounded...too good to be true. And her fight or flight “I accept. I wish to help any way that I can… Maybe this will help me to avenge the deaths of my parents.” Her Russian accent shows through but she lowers her voice to a barely audible whisper for the last part.

The trio comes to a stop in front of a plain white door. The man in the white lab coat walks up to a padlock and presses a code in, a few seconds later the door opens and the three walk in. Skylar’s eyes widen a bit at all the technology within the room, she had never seen so much advanced technology before. It reminded her of something from a Sci-Fi movie. Hesitantly, with the permission of both men she takes a step inside. The coolness of the room sent chills down her spine and goosebumps made themselves known on her arms. The room, a light gray color, was dimly lit with the computers and lamps around the exam tables being the only real sources of light. Skylar glances over her shoulder at them, skeptical. All they offer in return are friendly smiles or as friendly as predator are to prey. She shivers involuntarily.

“Miss Wolfe, we need to perform a variety of different tests to ensure your safety inside the animus. Vidic here,” the man motions to the scientist, “will be the one conducting these tests.”

So that’s his name, Skylar turns to the man in the white. Now known as Vidic. She watches him carefully, and Vidic takes notice of this. He offers her a smile and motions to one of the many examination tables.

“If you would please. I would like to start conducting some tests.” He moves to some drawers across the room

The other man silently leaves the room, the sliding door clicking shut. Skyler walks slowly over to the examination table—hopping up onto it was easy. She turns her attention back to Vidic who is carrying a tray of different medical tools. Her green eyes watched him wearily.

“I will be taking a sample of blood. Just to make sure. After that, I will be conducting a physical examination. See how your health is. It’s just like a checkup at the doctor's office.” He reassures her.  
Vidic sets the tray down on the table next to the examination bed. He looks at her briefly before turning his back and gathering the supplies needed.

“If you please, roll your sleeve up and hold your preferred arm out.” He instructs.

Suddenly afraid and nervous about the procedure and this place; Skylar has no choice but to do as told, too afraid of what would happen if she didn’t. Vidic tries a rubber tourniquet around her arm just above her elbow, swiping her chelidon with a cloth doused with antiseptic. Careful not to miss her vein, the man inserts a sterile needle into Skylar’s arm and tapes it into place. As blood flows into the needle, a tube with a detachable vial is connected to the inserted needle. Blood drips through the tube and into the vial. Finally satisfied with the amount of blood in the vial, Vidic slips the needle out of the vein and sticks a bandage over the place where it had been. With the blood sample finished, Ridic continues through the various steps of the examination. Soon it came time to test her physical condition and test her mental state.

“Miss Wolfe, your physical condition is quite up to par.” He says looking at her briefly before quickly looking back at his chart. The tests have been over for quite some time now, almost half an hour. Now she just sits there listening to the feedback that Vidic gives her. He keeps going, explaining.

As she sat and listened for what felt like hours her mind became more and more intrigued with Abstergo. After the lecture she was escorted back to her sterile white room where she would spend the next few days in solitude, recovering from the tests and letting the unknown drugs that had been secretly placed in her water settle in her system.


	2. Chapter Two

The days slowly started to blend together. There was no clock, no constant ticking of a clock to help count the days away. The hours. The minutes. The seconds. Skylar lay on the floor on her back, with her legs leaning up against the mirrored wall. Her dark auburn hair splayed out on the floor. Her pale toned arms stretched straight out horizontally beside her on the floor. Her pale green-gray eyes are closed. Resting. Thinking. Exhausted. Stagnant.

For however long it has been, Abstergo has been pushing her to her limits and past them every day for months, testing her physical activities and seeing what she can do. They have tested her mental state too, or at least that is what Skylar has concluded. She’s been locked in this room for days. Or that is what her mind wants her to believe. She has had no visitors, no interactions. Just her thoughts and the occasional sound of a slot near where the door should appear where food slides through. They don’t starve her no, it’s a healthy proportion meant to keep her at her physical best. Her eyes felt tired even though they were closed. Her mind remained blank, but it wouldn’t turn off to sleep. Her instincts kept telling her not to sleep. Not to sleep. It’s not safe here.

_ It’s not safe here... _

_ ….not safe here _

_ ……..not safe _

_...feeding you lies _

_ ………….lies _

Skylar’s green eyes snapped open, head tilting backward as the click and sliding of the door opened to reveal Dr. Vidic. He doesn’t take a step into the room, but his face reads happiness. “Today is the day you go into the Animus.”

Ten minutes later, cleaned up and presentable, with her head held high she follows Dr. Vidic out of the small room and down the hall. Being cooped up in that room for so long has disoriented her vague memory of the other occupants. Eyes burn holes into her back, continuously watching as the two make their way down the hall. She can't, couldn't shake the feeling that something is very wrong here. The young fourteen-year-old didn't have much time to think upon those thoughts because Dr. Vidic started to inform her about what the process would be like. He told her about the instruments and technology, that there would be no sedatives used unless she decides not to cooperate. Dr. Vidic laughs at the last comment, like its a joke. The brunette gives him a skeptical look from behind but remains silent about the matter. Her head felt groggy, and her instincts are not the best to go off of right now. She had been training and reading articles that she barely understood, even with her high IQ. All the eyes seem hollow as they pattern her movement down the hall. Seeing her and knowing she is passing by but not quite all there. It made her uncomfortable but she doesn't dare speak her mind, especially since the young girl is kept clean, clothed, housed, and fed for free. Vidic turns right down the colorless hallway and the pair walk through a set of security devices. Another 5 minute walk and the scientist stops in front of a metal door. Skylar almost stumbles, having not have been paying attention to where they were going.

“Are you ready Skylar C. Wolfe?”  He asks looking over his shoulder at the small female.

The door silently slides open revealing a dimly lit room and staff running around the decently sized area setting up the Animus. They take a step inside with Vidic guiding her towards the chair like device. Skylar watches the people around her, they all seem so smart and look like they know exactly what they're doing. She's in good hands the brunette finally decides. Too lost in her thoughts, she did not realize when she was guided down into the soft red cushion of the Animus.

“It won't hurt, much, you just need to stay relaxed and clear your mind. Don't fight it.” He explains as be straps her in. Staying relaxed for the young teen shouldn't be a problem due to the drugs they put in her system. “When you sync to the Animus, it might take a couple minutes or even a couple tries, but you will be reliving the life of one of your ancestors who was an Assassin. Watch carefully and listen, when you are pulled back out you will tell us everything regarding the piece of Eden. Is that understood Skylar?”

Skylar looks up at and him and nods her head. She's not been much for talking the whole time she's been here and the scientists found that out quickly. It's not been a problem for them, as she has been very compliant. She's pulled back against the device, her body feeling heavy. They strap her wrists and ankles down to keep her from injuring herself and others. Vidic slides on a visor over her eyes. The cold metal brushing against her skin made her shiver involuntarily. Suddenly everything around her became hyper aware. The sounds of the scientists, the footsteps around the room, the low humming of the computers. It put Skylars mind into overdrive. Can she really trust these people? They did kidnap her after all. Her stomach growls in hunger. It must be close to lunch. They fed her breakfast earlier than normal this morning. This could be another test of stamina. Relax Skylar, the fourteen year old tells herself. They said if you do this you can socialize with the rest of the residents.

“Ready?”

As she leans her head back and evens out her breathing, the Animus is turned on her vision immediately goes black then all she can see is an Eagle flying overhead in crystal blue desert sky.


End file.
